Electronic devices such as integrated circuits and passive electronic devices are packaged in a variety of configurations. One known configuration involves the formation of a solder ball array on the exterior of the package to provide electrical communication between the package device and other components such as a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) or test socket. In such solder ball packaging, a series of solder balls are adhered to conductive leads from the packaged device and spatially arranged in an array (e.g., a grid of perpendicular rows and columns) with a solder ball at the column and row intersections.
Methods for mounting chips and other semiconductor packages on substrates known as flip-chip techniques,” in which the bottom surface of a die and a substrate are connected via bumps arranged in the form of an array, are conventionally well-known.